Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a system and method for compression molding a dual core for a golf ball.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. For instance, a method of manufacturing golf balls involves compression molding cores. When using this method to create a dual core (core having two layers), this method requires multiple steps including changes in temperatures. For example, the method may include cooling molds between molding steps. It would be advantageous to be able to create a dual core in fewer steps including fewer changes in temperature.